


Cheesecake Diner

by kouseiarima



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Teenage AU, They're best friends, cinnamon is blackberry's younger brother, rated T bc adventurer says fuck a lot, so self-indulgent u have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouseiarima/pseuds/kouseiarima
Summary: Two troublemakers hang out in a diner.





	Cheesecake Diner

If you went into Cheesecake Diner on any given day, weekend or otherwise, there would be a 50/50 chance that you would find two troublemakers sitting at the booth in the far back, fiddling with the vintage jukebox on their table and laughing at each other’s stupid jokes.

If you bet on today being one of those days, you’d better collect your money and scurry.

“Oh, look!” exclaimed the curly-haired and freckle-faced boy, pointing to one of the menus sitting on the silver diner table, “There’s a new special milkshake! Addie, we should try it!”

Adventurer, the boy across the table, was all smiles. He adjusted his cowboy hat. “Sounds good ta’ me. Where the hell’s our waiter?”

Out of nowhere appeared their waiter, whose nametag was covered in rainbow heart stickers and stated, in bold letters, “Cotton Candy”.

“Hello again, boys! What can I get for you today?” she asked, her smile so sugary sweet that it was hard to tell if it was real or fake.

“Two’a these, please, ma’am,” Adventurer replied, pointing at the giant picture of the milkshake on the menus.

“Got it! I’ll be right back with those.” Cotton Candy disappeared into the back.

Over the course of the conversation, the curly-haired boy had slowly raised his arm to hide the left side of his face, and even when Cotton Candy was gone, the arm stayed.

“Cinnamon,” Adventurer grumbled, reaching across the table and shoving Cinnamon’s arm down, “’s not like she’s never seen a fuckin’ black eye. And ya still haven’t told me where ya got it, either.”

“None of your business!” Cinnamon shouted, a little too loud. “I mean, you’re always sporting black eyes and not tellin’ me where you got ‘em, Addie, so why should I?” Cinnamon stared his best friend down across the table, crossing his arms and huffing. His short stature and the black eye making his eye squeeze shut made him look a lot closer to cute than threatening, though.

“Alright, fine, Grumpy Pants. But I hope you know that if someone at school did it, I’ll fuckin’ kick their teeth in, got it?” Adventurer clearly wasn’t happy with giving in, but he respected Cinnamon more than he cared about his own pride.

“It wasn’t—” Cinnamon began but cut off as Cotton Candy brought them their milkshakes and slid them neatly onto the table. “Oh, thanks as always, Cotton Candy,” Cinnamon said, forgetting what he’d been saying altogether in favor of sucking down the ridiculously chocolate-covered milkshake in front of him.

Cotton Candy scuttled off, and Cinnamon held his arm up again as he drank his milkshake, playing it off as the setting sun being in his eyes.

“Good, Cinna?” Adventurer asked, having already sucked down his milkshake at record speed. Cinnamon mumbled around his straw in reply.

“Hey, Addie?” Cinnamon asked, after sliding his finished milkshake glass to the side.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna come over for dinner? Blackberry’s making pie for dessert and I know how much you love pie…” The truth of the matter was that having Adventurer over stopped Cinnamon from going out after dinner, but he decided Adventurer didn’t need to know that.

“Yeah, ‘course! If your sister’s okay with that, y’know.”

“She always asks why I don’t invite you over more. I don’t think she’s gonna mind,” Cinnamon laughed, and the two of them got up from their table, leaving the four dollars for the milkshakes plus a five dollar tip for Cotton Candy, courtesy of Cinnamon.

The two friends headed out of the Cheesecake Diner, leaving for Cinnamon and Blackberry’s mansion in Adventurer’s creaky old car and blasting old 70s funk music out of the windows of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for @starryycats on tumblr! super self-indulgent kin thing... doubt anyone will read it but i had fun writing it! comments are always appreciated :0c


End file.
